I'm gonna be a master!!
by Princess Anna
Summary: Angel, a new trainer, is ready to start her journey, but must battle her rival first. Will she win?


# Sheet 1

Hello people!! I'm new around here so don flame me about bad fics!! I accept constructive critisizim only. Read and enjoy and gimme good reviews!! Not mean ones =P Oh and be a dear and ignore the spelling errors. 

Angel was about to become a new Pokemon trainer. She enjoyed learning about Pokemon and hoped to become like her father who was a Professor. Angel was to start with a cute little Abra instead of a Bulbasaur or a Charmander, she didn't want them yet.She always told her father she wanted his Hitmonchan, but her father told her no, she wasn't ready to handle a Pokemon with that much experience, she'd get hurt.

"Wait till you beat Erika and I'll see about you owning my Hitmonchan. Pick between the basics I have here" her father said staring into his daughter's sapphire eyes he stroked her black hair.

"Okay" Angel said she looked at the basics available "I like the Abra, he's cute"

"Abra it is my girl" her father said smiling very sweetly "I want you to get out there and become a master"

"What about my rival? What if she becomes a master before me?" Angel asked.

"Beat her, if you beat her, you're a Pokemon master. Rivals put more of a purpose into your Pokemon journey, they make you a goal" her father said.

"I never thought of it that way" Angel said.

"Most masters don't" Angel's father said.

Angel smiled, she looked at the computer that showed a picture of the Pokemon she would select to train.

She awaited the next morning with antisipation as she watched a tournament on TV to try and fall asleep.

It was a battle between an Alakazam and a Gengar. The announcer was hyped about something:

"Alakazam powers up his Psybeam and....."

There was silence as Alakazam brought his spoons together and a multicolored beam shot out and hit the ghost Pokemon directly.

"Is Gengar down and out?" the announcer asked.

"I most certainly hope so, I placed a bet on the Alakazam" Angel said hugging a cute Mew doll.

"IT'S OUT!!!" the announcer cried "Alakazam finally wins!!"

"Yes!! I won, my friends all owe me twenty bucks each!! Hahaha!!" Angel said.

"You alright Angel?" her father peeked in.

"Yeah, I just won about sixty bucks" Angel said.

"I told you not to bet" her father said.

"You said only if I wasn't going to win" Angel said.

"Well, anyways, it's time for bed" her father said "You have a long day ahead of you"

"Oh okay" Angel said laying down.

"Good night Angel" Angel's father kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Good night daddy" Angel said.

When she managed to fall asleep, Angel dreamed that her rival was the loser and she the winner of not only all the badges, but bragging rights. Angel didn't usually like to brag though, so that meant almost nothing to her.

The next morning, Angel packed her backpack full of Pokeballs and cloths and other items she would need on her journey. She changed into a navy blue shirt that had a red dragon on it and jeans. She fitted on her black and white shoes and tied them.

"This is going to be some adventure" Angel said putting her hair into a simple ponytail.

Her father took her to the lab. 

"Hurry and pick Abra before the other trainers do" he said.

Angel quickly picked up the Pokeball the Abra was in.

Suddenly another girl entered.

"So Angel, hope you picked a good Pokemon" the girl sneered.

"Lemme alone Jenna!!" Angel said. She hated everything about her rival, her long blond hair, her brown eyes and most of all, her attitude.

"Sorry Anna, I didn't realize what a baby you are" Jenna said.

"I'm not a baby and I'll prove it!!" Angel said.

"Fine, battle me with the Pokemon you selected and we'll see who the winner is" Jenna said.

"Alright" Angel held up the Pokeball she had selected with her Abra "Please lemme win"

Jenna picked up a Pokeball.

"Alright! You get the first call and the first attack Angel, I think I should go easy on your Pokemon" Jenna said

"We'll see. Abra I choose you!" Anna said.

"You play fair Jenna" Angel's father said.

"Fine" Jenna sighed "Charmander attack!"

Abra and Charmander materialized.

Abra was asleep though.

"Dad... he's asleep" Angel said.

"Use his psi attacks, Abra's can battle when they're asleep" her father said.

"What attacks do our Pokemon know?" Jenna demanded.

"Charmander only knows Firespin and scratch. Abra knows Teleport and Metronome" Angel's father replied.

"Metronome Abra!" Angel commanded.

Abra stood up and held up one finger and began to move it back and forth.

A series of leaves flew out.

"Charmander, Firespin that Abra!" Jenna said.

"Char!" Charmander spat fire the began to spiral around Abra.

"Looks like I win!" Jenna said.

"Abra teleport" Jenna said.

Jenna was wide eyed.

"You forget alot don't you?" Angel asked "Abra metronome again"

Abra repeated his metronome and sent a blast of water at Charmander.

"Char!!" Charmander cried and then it fainted.

"I won!" Jenna said "Abra you did it" 

Abra appeared to smile as it could read his trainer's mind.

"Jenna I say it would have to be Anna who has to go easy on you, you forgot Abra's teleport can teleport it from anything " Angel's father said.

Jenna growled "I'll get you back Angel" she said.

"And I'll be ready for you" Angel said.

Jenna fell over anime style.

Angel stuck her toounge out at Jenna.

"Angel before you go, take this. It's your Pokedex" Angel's father held out a small red device that fitted into Anna's hand easily "Good luck, and call often"

"I will, I promise" Anna said hugging her father tightly. 

She walked out slowly.

"I'll miss you dad" she said silently.

So? Whatch think? Wish part two was here? It'll come soon. Until then... See ya!! =P

_  
_


End file.
